Night Time Poems
by Sawako
Summary: Sasuke realises that the only way he can tell a certain person his feelings is through letters, poems and stories, which he anonymously delivers. As things progress it gets harder to keep his secret from the person he loves. Lol Sasunaru shounenai AU
1. Insomnia

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic! Or at least, the first one I am uploading. The first chapter is very short, more of a prologue I guess! So yeah, let me know what you think of this weirdness D

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me lol kthxbai

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insomnia

It was 2 in the morning.

Naruto was wide awake.

Sasuke was half asleep.

They were in Naruto's room, playing pac man. It was one of Naruto's favourite games, And could be found at five in the morning staring intensely at the screen. He had been second on the online high scores list. Sasuke was not quite as good, and was starting to regret hanging out with Naruto that night.

"Aw come on Sasuke! I could've seen that guy coming for miles!"

"Shut up, dobe," yawned Sasuke, barely able to keep awake. Naruto needed only one cup of coffee and a few bowls of ramen to stay awake all night playing. Sasuke gave up on two player with Naruto and left him to his own game, jumping on to the bed and opening his laptop. He cleared a few of his files away for lack of anything else to do, then paused, glancing at Naruto.

He looked down to see his password protected folder, labelled simply "U".

He opened it up, quickly typing in the password, and saw the files compiled over two years exactly now.

Seven hundred and thirty files. Also simply named. "1" to "730". One for each day.

Sasuke shook his head. He was insane to have a folder with a file for each day, all devoted to the same thing. Some less than others, all in a different format, but still the same.

He created a new document. He started typing.

So, my 731st file in this folder. There are more secrets in here than anywhere else, more than in the darkest of places. I am not sure what to write exactly, but I know for sure that this is the last one. All the files so impersonal, yet personal. Each different. Poems, stories, letters, diary entries. Sometimes I don't know why I am doing this. For myself? For you? If you knew, you would think I am insane, for sure. Probably think I am some desperate, lonely person you don't even know.

Will you keep these Night Time Poems with you? Will you think about them? I write them only at night. That is when I feel.

Do you remember my very first? By now, it will be faint, probably two years in the past for you, if you read one a day, or a year if you read two. My first was a poem, and a letter. Telling you about all this madness. Either you read it and threw it away, or you are reading this now. I gave them to you on a pen drive, or I will. Heh. Strange to say that, I gave them to you, in past tense when I am writing it now, but when you read it, it will be as such.

I have been watching you in this way for two years, thinking of you this way. It pains me, drives me insane, kills me inside, breaks my heart with joy and sadness. I am locked away. This was the only way I could show you my feelings, in this impersonal, unspoken way.

I think...

I think the reason I did this was that I thought, over the time of reading these you would start to feel the same way. Even though you do not know me, you would want to know who I am, want to meet me and tell me, "I love you."

I must be insane. You would never speak those words to me for two reasons. You don't know me, and I know you would never return it.

I...

love you.

Sasuke read it through. He saved it, closed it away in that folder. He never read the files again once he had closed them. It made them more interesting.

Tomorrow, he would buy a pen drive, load the files on in that folder, then delete them off his own computer. If it was rejected, two years would have been lost. The pen drive would be waiting.

Then all Sasuke himself could do was wait.

He was jerked out of thought by Naruto waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Sasuke! Earth to Saaaasukeeee!"

He blinked. "Oh, sorry. I think I dozed off. You can't exactly blame me though." He gave a small tired smile.

"Haah, maybe you should get some sleep. You aren't as used to staying up late as I am. You can sleep in my spare bed if you want."

Sasuke just yawned in reply and slumped in the bed.

"Good... night..." he whispered, and then he was asleep.

A/N: Heh, told you it was a short chapter. P Do not worry, the next chapter will be much longer although you probably will not be worrying, this probably will not be a much read ff but hey who cares? D


	2. Just The Beginning

A/N: Yay, chapter two lol. I cannot really think of anything to say here, but enjoy? Lol P

Disclaimer: Yeah Naruto and co. are not mine lol.

Yeah, I was a bit impatient to upload another chapter! So it ends rather abruptly I guess, so yeah. Enjoy

Chapter two: Just The Beginning

Sasuke knew it was hopeless now. He had been plunged in to a state of utter despair. Now it was done, he realised how stupid he had been. He had doubted himself all the while, often talking about how he knew the feelings would not be returned, but now it was suffocating him. He thought about it all the time, it was all that was on his mind. He knew it was a bad idea. He would be found out, rejected, sneered at, mocked, called pathetic, anything and everything.

But then, other times he felt that he could not back down, that he had to do this. It left him reeling with agony, and his tirade of thought lead him nowhere, no decisions made.

He woke on a Saturday morning, his final choice decided. He freshened up, got dressed and left without breakfast. He was going to walk in to town and buy a pen drive. Not a particularly significant thing to others, but very significant for Sasuke.

He stepped out on to the already bustling streets of town, and instantly felt better. Here he was a nobody, and it was good to just walk with the flow and take in the sights. He let his feet carry him anywhere, wandering aimlessly for a while, to not worry about anything. Up escalators, down stairs, glancing at shop windows and breathing in delicious food smells. Sasuke at that moment did not want to complete his task, as it brought him back to reality too harshly.

After an hour, the simple meandering got boring, and he sighed, preparing to face his insignificant task. This was not even the most difficult part, and it still stirred up his emotions. Pathetic.

_All right,_ Sasuke thought. _Just go in there, buy the stupid thing, and leave. Simple as that._

Shaking his head, he walked in to the store. Walked out again two minutes later. Simple as that.

Naruto woke up surprisingly early by his standards. The day started as normally as any other day. He grabbed some clothes and wandered over to the dining hall for breakfast. He always snorted at the name. _Dining hall._ Sounded so poncy. It was an average sort of place, but Naruto always enjoyed walking in to the bustle and noise of hundreds of people waking up with food.

Naruto walked straight over to the table where he sat with his friends, deciding to get breakfast a little later. Looking around, he saw that everyone seemed very out of it, and decided to wake them up.

"HI GUYS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring everyone out of their trance. Sakura shrieked and Kiba knocked over his drink.

"Ugh, Naruto, couldn't you be a bit quieter?" scowled Shikamaru, yawning blearily. "It's troublesome to be startled like that..." Naruto just grinned at everyone and sat down. "How is everyone? How come you're all so... bleh today?"

"Bleh, good word for it," muttered Kankurou. "Guess it's just one of those days, huh?"

"Yeah... hey anyone seen Sasuke? He's not here."

"Yeah I haven't seen him today," frowned Sakura. It's not like him to sleep in or anything. Maybe he went for a walk or he's already had breakfast."

"Hm..." Naruto trailed off, staring unseeingly at the table. Sasuke had seemed a bit preoccupied lately, sometimes staring at him or just gazing off in to the distance. It wasn't like him to be unfocused.

Naruto's stomach reprimanded him for not feeding it, and he wandered up to the food line, still thinking about Sasuke. He finally shook off his worries about him, and carefully walked back to the table, his tray loaded with plenty of food, which he regretted when everyone stole out of his toast bowl.

"Man, I'm guessing today's gonna be boring," thought Chouji out loud. "You guys wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Ah, Chouji," grinned Naruto. "Always need an excuse for popcorn huh?" Chouji scowled at his goading, but Naruto knew not to go further than that.

"Yeah I wanna go see a movie," agreed Sakura. "It looks like it's going to rain later anyway, and I have nothing to do. Who else is in?"

Everyone agreed to going, and Naruto said he'd tell Sasuke if he ran in to him later. They all departed to their own rooms, Naruto lost in thought. Sasuke was taking up an annoyingly large amount of his mind, and Naruto did not know why he was thinking of Sasuke so much. So he was acting a bit weird lately, so what? Maybe he was just tired or something. He reached his room, and entered.

He hopped on his bed, planning on relaxing, but then something caught his eye. Lying on his desk was something he definitely didn't own, or could not recall ever seeing before.

A pen drive.

Totally

insignificant.

On the outside.

Frowning, he walked over and picked it up. A small label on it read "Naruto". His stomach jumped with nerves. He booted up his computer, heart thudding with apprehension. What could this be? Who gave him this?

He shook his head. Stupid, paranoid Naruto. What could be wrong with this? It could be a gift, something he lost years ago, nothing scary. So then why did he feel like this?

He quickly plugged the drive in, wondering what would show up. The small icon appeared on his screen, also named Naruto. He opened it up, and blinked.

Seven hundred and thirty one items? Someone had been busy.

He opened up the first file, named simply "one". _This person lacks originality_, Naruto mused. He blinked as the file opened. He began to read:

Naruto.

Please read this.

I pray you will not discard my efforts to be noticed by you. I have so much to say to you, I can barely express it in words. I want you to read everything in this folder, and to cherish them. Do not rush them though, or everything I say may not stay clear in your mind. Wear the pen drive around your neck if you acknowledge this, and do not throw it away.

I do not want to be a distant memory to you. I want to be here, and now. I want you to think of me every day, even if you don't know me. That is all I ask. You are probably confused, panicked, nervous. Don't worry. When you know who I am, I will protect you. But right now, I feel I cannot reveal myself to you. That is why I am doing this.

This... is just the beginning.

Naruto was indeed feeling confused, panicked and nervous. His heart thudded with the shock of this abrupt new find. Someone who claimed to know him was saying these strange words, these strangely heartfelt words which yearned to be acknowledged by him. He just blinked at the screen, barely able to think. Only one question raced through his head, round and round.

Who is this person?

He honestly had no idea how to react to this, but decided that he would let this mysterious person know that he acknowledged what they said, a silent promise to read the rest. Still shocked, he ejected it from his computer and hung it round his neck with the lanyard it hung on.

His door opened slightly. He turned around to see Sakura looking in.

"Oh… hey," said Naruto blankly.

"Hi", she smiled. "Have you found Sasuke yet?"

"What? Oh, no, I haven't looked yet. Sorry, I'll go find him now if you like."

"Cool, thanks… er, are you alright? You look kinda pale," she asked him.

"Oh, I'm fine," he said, smiling distractedly. "See you later then."

"'K, see you," she quietly shut the door, finding his behaviour odd. But then again, he had woken up very early today, he was probably feeling the after effects. She smiled; Naruto was so weird at times.

Naruto got up and wandered down the hallway to Sasuke's room, he knocked, then opened to find Sasuke lying on his bed.

"Hey!" grinned Naruto. "What's up? Wanna come to the movies later? We're all going. Dunno what we're gonna see but who cares! It's gonna rain later. It will be something to do, today looks really borin-"

"Shut up for a few seconds, Naruto," yawned Sasuke, hopping off the bed. He smiled slightly. "You don't give anyone else a chance, do you?"

"So, are you coming? We were worried about you because you didn't come to breakfast!"

"I guess I can come, I haven't got any homework. When will we go?"

"Hey Sasuke you didn't answer my question!" Naruto suddenly yelled, making Sasuke jump.

"Actually, I _did_ answer your question, idiot," he muttered. "You didn't ask me why I wasn't at breakfast."

"Well then, why weren't you? Huh?"

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's usual hyper behaviour. "Did you have a bowl of sugar for breakfast today, Naruto? And I just went for a walk, I might as well when I get the chance, right?"

Naruto just punched him on the shoulder. "Ok, we're going in about half an hour, meet at Sakura's room ok? See you!"

And he was gone before Sasuke could form a response. He shook his head. Naruto was so unpredictable.

A/N: Yup, next chapter done lol. Hope you like it so far, even though there is not much happening, but there will be a lot more interesting stuff coming up


	3. Awkward Moments

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! They made me feel good XD And about the setting, well I think I was planning for it to be some sort of college or something but I think it is better as a boarding school now you ask.

Disclaimer: Yeah Naruto is not mine. Like you did not know lol XD

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter three: Awkward Moments

Sasuke was in Sakura's room along with everyone else. He did not really feel like going, but it was Naruto who had asked and he had nothing else to do.

"Let's see that new movie about the dog," shouted Kiba over all the noise.

"Pfft, that's stupid, I wanna see the romance comedy!" scoffed Ino.

"I know! I know!" yelled Naruto. Let's see… a horror movie!"

There was instant silence.

"You… want to see a horror movie?" asked Sasuke incredulously.

"Sure, why not? I've never seen one before, it should be awesome!"

"But Leeches III is meant to be really scary!" cried Sakura, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I heard someone suffocates in a hole full of bugs," commented Shino.

Sakura groaned. At this rate, all the guys would want to see it. Curse that stupid Naruto!

However, Naruto was regretting his choice. He had said it more as a joke, and to try and sound tough, although he was not a person for horror movies. But there was no way he could back down now, he would just have to grit his teeth and become incredibly interested in the popcorn box whenever something gruesome happened.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Naruto. The girls whined and groaned, but there was no getting out of it now. They all headed out, grabbing handbags and wallets on the way. Fortunately the movie theatre was just a block away, so there was not too far to walk. They set off, chatting between themselves and shoving each other, while Sakura and Ino sulked at the back. They had hoped that Temari would object to the movie as well, but it seemed she was looking forward to it just as much as the others.

They arrived just as it was beginning to rain, and loitered in the lobby as everyone bought tickets, popcorn and drinks. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was observing Naruto intensely, with a slight frown on his face.

"Why are you staring at him like that?" She demanded, making him jump.

"I, um, well, you see, I was noticing how hyper he is acting, and wondering if maybe he is not quite so confident about the movie, and is jumping up and down and being noisy to cover it up," he stuttered, blushing. He scowled at her. Curse her for catching him off guard and making him nervous!

"Wow, I never considered that!" she beamed, running off to tease Naruto. Sasuke scowled even more. He wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

After a little more waiting, they decided it was time to enter. Sasuke noticed with a smirk that Ino and Sakura had brought iPods and eye masks. To drown out the noise, and so they didn't have to watch.

Naruto was nervously jumping up and down, eyes flittering around, when he suddenly spotted Hinata.

"Hinata! Hey! Are you looking forward to the movie? You can sit next to me if you like!" He felt bad for not considering Hinata. Ino and Sakura were all right, they had their eye masks, but he had forgotten about Hinata.

Hinata blushed, stammering slightly. "I… I think the movie will be all right. I w-won't have to look in the bad parts, a-anyway…"

They had now entered the darkened room, which was fortunately not too busy. Shino sat by the wall, Kiba next to him, then Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, a smug Sakura, a scowling Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Lee, Tenten and finally a bored looking Neji. There was a lot of talking and scuffling, especially when Sakura and Ino had fought over the seat next to Sasuke, but that wasn't what Sasuke was concerned about. A dark cinema… a scary movie… scowling, he shook off the stupid thoughts in his head, then scowled even more as a hand clutched at his arm.

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun, I'm so scared already!" squealed Sakura. He just ignored her, much to her annoyance.

After a brief moment of elevator music and advertisements, the movie started off with a seemingly cheerful scene of a neighbourhood. Sasuke could feel Sakura and Ino rustling next to him, undoubtedly getting out their eye masks.

It didn't take long for the movie to take a drastic turn in mood, and he could feel Naruto stiffening beside him. Sasuke had watched many scary movies, and they quite frankly bored him now. He yawned, reaching for popcorn.

About half an hour later, the screams started coming, he was, again, reaching for popcorn when a scream burst out so close that the popcorn jerked out of his hands.

"Oh, sorry," muttered Naruto, reaching down to pick it up at the same time as Sasuke, and they bashed each other in the head.

"Ow!" winced Sasuke, grabbing his head. "Jeez Naruto, don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry," Naruto muttered again.

There was peace for a short amount of time, and then Sasuke looked down to find that Naruto was desperately gripping his hand.

Sasuke had never been more thankful for the darkness as he felt his face heating up.

He tried ignoring his heart beat, the tight grip of Naruto's hand, and concentrating on the violent movie, where a girl was now desperately running through an empty house, following a trail of blood. She opened a cupboard-

And Naruto quite literally leapt in to Sasuke's arms. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, trembling all over. Sasuke was now finding it quite difficult to stay sane, and he was positive his face was redder than a tomato, and burning like a fire.

"N-Naruto… get off me…" he grunted, furious at Naruto for getting him in this situation.

But Naruto seemed petrified, and Sasuke had to sit there. It was very uncomfortable, but after a while he got used to it, and spent the time just staring at Naruto. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all… he grinned wolfishly. He was relieved Sakura couldn't see.

Naruto's warmth was making him sleepy, and his eyelids began closing for longer than usual. He was warm… and comfortable… he was probably the first person to ever fall asleep during a horror movie…

Naruto's eyes opened hesitantly. His head felt heavier than usual, and he soon found out why. Sasuke had fallen asleep on him, his head lolling on to his own head.

_That's just typical Sasuke,_ thought Naruto with a grin. Then he turned to the screen, shrieked, and cowered back in to Sasuke. There wasn't much else he could do, as he was pretty much stuck. He decided to shut his eyes again. What a stupid idea it was, going to see a horror movie. Not that is really mattered right now, because he was warm… and comfortable… and sleepy… he was probably the second person to ever fall asleep during a horror movie…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Hey… I feel really sleepy now lol… sorry if this was a boring chapter, I felt a bit bored after a while of writing this. It was kinda hard to write a scene in the movies. Maybe I should have had other people too. Oh well, maybe some things will be revealed at the beginning of the next chapter… kukuku XD

Do not worry, Naruto does not like Sasuke yet, he just really, really, _really_ hates horror movies! XD


End file.
